


The Things I Do For You

by mybrandneweyes



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forgiveness, Good Loki, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrandneweyes/pseuds/mybrandneweyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is reunited with his love after the incident in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things I Do For You

Not once in her life did she think that she would be running barefoot down the halls of the Asgardian prison, dodging guards and locating the man who had died… or so they all had thought. 

Especially when it considered that the man she sought out was the former youngest prince. 

The cold stone was less than inviting. The deeper she crept into the puddle soaked passages beneath the palace, the sooner she realized that the king had locked his adopted son in the dungeon furthest from the throne room. She knew that it had been no mistake. 

There was finally an opening. She knew what lie before her… she did not know if she was ready to face the god quite yet. 

Daringly, she stole a glance around the corner of the wall of stone. 

There he was, propped up against the wall of his cell, eyes closed and face seemingly tipped towards the sun that didn’t shine upon his pale skin. Her red curls obstructed her sight and were sure to give her away. 

“Do not make the mistake of thinking I cannot see you, betrothed one.” Came his quiet voice, the voice that she remembered whispering in her ear that fateful night before he left her. Before he left all of them. 

She stepped out from behind the wall, bowing her head and studying her feet as he studied her, taking her body in from head to toe. “Come closer.” He ordered in a deathly quiet tone. The woman obeyed, refusing to lift her head as she approached the glass barrier between them. Loki was silent as he continued to study her blushing, tear stained cheeks. “Why do you cry, my lady?” he whispered, palm aching to cup her face and wipe her tears away. 

“I-I thought you d-dead.” She whispered back to him, finally lifting her tearful gaze to his beautifully green eyes. Loki’s hand finally lifted to the glass, palm pressed painfully to it. 

“I never meant to cause you pain.” He whispered, voice shaking. “My love, the very thought of you crying for me frightens me to the core.” Her silence irked him. No longer was the calm, collected, and silently insane Loki staring at this woman. No, he was desperate to please her, to hold her, to tell her that everything would be perfect. That they would marry. That they would be together always. 

“Why, Loki?” she asked quietly, her hand positioning itself over his upon the glass. “Why did you do it?” 

“To create a kingdom where we could raise out children safely without Asgardian influence. A place where I could be myself and other mortals could see me the way you see me.” He said voice, panicking with every syllable. She only cried harder, forehead pressed to the glass. He meant well. That was the worst part about the situation. She could up and walk away if he had changed… but this was the same man she had met in the forest year’s prior, who took her in and fell unconditionally in love with her as he nursed her wounds that he had acquired from being thrown from her horse. A single scar remained from the incident- it lie just about her eyebrow, but it never had marred her beauty. Especially not in Loki’s eyes. 

“I wish I could kiss you… if my advances were welcome.” He said softly. 

“They would be.” She assured him through a breath, not missing a beat. “Oh, Loki, they would be.” His eyes brightened. She still loved him. 

“When I am released we will start out life together.” He murmured, pressing his forehead to the glass. “We will start out family.” 

And she broke down again, fist pounding against the barrier separating them. “Gods damn it. I need you right now.” 

“We will be reunited in due time, my darling.” He said, taking his turn to reassure her. For a few long moments, they stared at each other, Loki’s fingers delicately tracing her palm through the godforsaken barrier. Her company was more than welcome. He had missed her warm, brown-eyed gaze and inviting but athletic curves. 

Loki dropped his gaze reluctantly to her exposed, bare feet, revealing her ripped-open flesh from sprinting down corridors made of complete stone. “Love, your feet.” He murmured, kneeling in front of her. Any other time that they found themselves in that position, she would run her hands through his raven hair and sigh as he kissed his way up her legs, worshipping her as she deserved to be. But now, his hands pressed to the glass, wishing he could nurse her wounds with her feet in his lap. She sank beside him, leaning against the glass as she ripped the fabric of her dress and carefully tied it around her wounds. 

“The things I do for you.” She teased weakly, cheek resting against the glass. 

“The things I will return to you once I’m released.” He smiled gently.


End file.
